


Loving Words

by Lucicelo



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Romance, Suspense, nowaki being scared of a movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2126367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucicelo/pseuds/Lucicelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiroki fell asleep in the middle of a horror movie Nowaki convinced him to watch, leaving Nowaki alone with his fears. When they are together in the safety of their bed, Nowaki hears some lovely words from his lover which takes away all of his fears and gives him sweet dreams. ONESHOT</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving Words

Hiroki was immensely bored when he watched the protagonist of the horror movie stab the villain in the chest. The only reason he rented the thing was because Nowaki said he was told it was a good movie to watch on Halloween. Hiroki couldn't care less about the movie but they had nothing to do so it was a good distraction.

The beginning of the movie was tolerable at best but when the villain was shown, Hiroki had to roll his eyes since he predicted it was the person he expected. It didn't help that most of the horror movies he ever watched were horrible which left him less than enthusiastic for any new ones that premiered in theaters.

When he took the time to look through the titles and summaries, he did find some good movies he would want to watch again. This was really rare so he was weary on taking on someone's recommendation for a movie when half of the time it turned out lame.

He leaned on Nowaki's chest and he wasn't surprised when Nowaki pulled him real close to his body. If he turned, he was sure Nowaki would have one of his signature smiles at how their close proximity. The woman on the screen screamed her head off as Hiroki felt Nowaki jump slightly and he tried not to laugh at his boyfriend.

Nowaki tried not to let his fear show around Hiroki as he tightened his grip on his body. His eyes widened when the killer suddenly popped out of nowhere and dragged the protagonist by the hair. He hid his face in Hiroki's hair and felt Hiroki patting his hand in comfort.

He kept rubbing Nowaki's hand when he said. "Nowaki...it is just a movie. A very shitty movie about a friend killing her frenemies in the most obvious fashion." He yawned as he smacked his lips.

Nowaki chuckled nervously, he managed to control his voice when he said. "You are right Hiro-san...it's just that it's getting a little late."

Hiroki closed his eyes as he tried hard to stay awake. "It was your idea to watch it this late though..."

Nowaki cursed himself for having suggested it. Usually he was fine when it was during the daytime but at nighttime...that was an entire issue entirely.

"I know." Nowaki muttered, his arms held Hiroki close as he peeked at the movie only to hide again.

Hiroki nodded off to sleep a few minutes later, his light snores were heard by Nowaki as he looked down at his lover. Nowaki smiled at the image, but the scream which came from the screen made him jump.

He hastily turned off the TV with the remote, Hiroki was asleep so he wouldn't notice that the movie wasn't on anymore. Nowaki whimpered when he heard something hit the window as he clung to Hiroki who mumbled in his sleep.

Nowaki whispered an apology as he kissed Hiroki's cheek and carefully scooped him up in his arms. Then he hurried through the apartment with Hiroki tightly in his arms while he turned off the lights on his way to their room.

His eyes kept looking at every single direction as he tried not to get freaked out. Each step he took to his room felt so slow, even though he was sure every single window and the front door were locked.

A loud creek had him sprinting inside of their room.

He carefully placed Hiroki on their bed, Nowaki wondered why Hiroki didn't wake up from his little run. Though it helped that they were close to their room and maybe if he ran a little longer he would have woken up. Hiroki falling asleep on him wasn't much of a surprise, he was tired from work or maybe the movie really did bore him to sleep.

Nowaki sighed as he lay right next to Hiroki and pulled up the blankets over their bodies. He fluffed Hiroki's pillow a bit when he saw it was a little bit flat before he put his head on his own pillow.

His eyes went to their door, the darkness coming from the hallway freaked him out as he hastily stood up and closed the door. He quickly went back to bed and rubbed his hands before he wrapped his arms around Hiroki.

He didn't want him to feel cold hands when he held him after all.

Hiroki's eyebrows furrowed as he muttered. "Hmm…Nowaki ..I love you.."

Nowaki instantly stared at Hiroki in shock and thought his fear was making him hear things. He got closer to Hiroki's face when he heard say a few things that made a blush appear on his cheeks.

"Beautiful blue eyes.."

"Nice ass.."

"Such an amazing voice.."

"The most...amazing person...I know.."

"Mmmm...love..."

Hiroki wrapped his arms around Nowaki's torso as he nuzzled his face in his chest. His murmuring words of affection slowly went away as he breathed evenly.

Nowaki wrapped his arms around him, feeling the adrenaline from earlier dissipate into nothing. The overwhelming feeling happiness started taking over and a huge smile appeared on his face.

"I love you too Hiro-san...so so much." Nowaki kissed his lips and caressed his face. "More than you can imagine."

Hiroki scrunched up his face at the kiss as he hid his face in Nowaki's chest. Nowaki chuckled, his hand interlaced Hiroki's before he fell into a blissful sleep.

In the morning, Hiroki woke up to Nowaki smothering him with kisses which confused him to no end. He didn't know what he did last night that made Nowaki so affectionate but he wasn't complaining one bit.

THE END.

 


End file.
